Drives for mobile mixers are intended for rotating the mixer barrel in order to convey the material to be mixed into the barrel when the direction of rotation is “fill” and to convey the mixed material out of the barrel when the direction of rotation is “empty”. In addition, the mixer barrel is mounted above two bearing rollers at the rear end of the vehicle and above the drive system so that the drive system must absorb a significant portion of the weight of the mixer barrel. When driving across uneven ground, the vehicle frame twists so that the mixer barrel moves relative to the vehicle frame and this movement must be enabled or offset by the drive system, as the case may be.
DE 100 33 661 A1 discloses a drive system for a mixer barrel in which a hydraulic engine drives an interior bull gear of a planetary gear, whose exterior bull gear comprises the output and drives the mixer barrel. The weight of the mixer barrel is transferred to a housing, via a roller bearing. Relative movement of the mixer barrel to the vehicle frame while driving across uneven ground is enabled by way of a ball joint bearing as in FIG. 1, for example.
The present invention is based on the task of creating a drive system for a mixer barrel that will enable relative movement between the mixer barrel and the vehicle frame and is characterized by high operating reliability and is maintenance-free.